


Collector's Items

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5-and-1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Geoff Ramsey ‘collected’ someone, and the 1 time they all collected him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collector's Items

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: so the pairing is AH OT6: geoff lives in a cabin in the woods and goes to hunt his food out in the woods. the first time he goes out he finds gavin beaten up, he decides to bring him home and heal him up and gavin decides to stay with him. the next time he goes out he brings gavin along and they find micheal who is fighting a bear to get food and doesn’t have a home. he lives with them as well(and gets his bear hat) the next time the three go out they find ray who is lost. once they get back to town he decides to stay with them as well. they go out two more times and bump into ryan and jack each in the woods for a different reason. they all fall in love with each other.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr here: http://edgar-is-coming-in.tumblr.com/post/80109302827/collectors-items

5 - Gavin

Geoff Ramsey didn’t encounter a lot of people in the woods.

It wasn’t even that he lived that far from town; if he needed to make any runs for sugar, flour, just things he couldn’t find in the wilderness himself (and  _damn his weakness for a stiff drink once in a while_ ), the nearby Achievement City was about six or seven miles to the south of him.  If he needed to, he could make a round trip in half a day, but usually he liked to wait and just make a full day of it.

At any rate, it was unusual for him to encounter someone this close to his cabin.

Geoff sheathed his sword, walking over to crouch next to the man he’d just discovered.  At least, he  _assumed_  it was a man; it was hard to tell with the green clothing and hood covering his head.  Not to mention that whoever it was was laying face-down on the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked uncertainly, reaching out to nudge the guy with a foot.  He flinched subtly, but not very much.

"Dude," he said, crouching to shake his shoulder.  "Are you awake?"

He reached over to turn him over, and bit back a gasp at the sight.  Dried blood stained the front of the boy’s - he could see that now - tunic, and he could still see the shaft of an arrow stuck from his side.

"Shit," he muttered, glancing back at the boy’s face.  It was lax and pale, mouth open slightly.  He listened for a moment, taking in the wheezy breaths, and fluidly picked the boy up and stood.  A pained whimper came from the form, and Geoff hurried for his cabin.  Hopefully he still had a few potions to help the kid.

Luckily, he hadn’t gone far, and he almost grinned in relief when he saw the smoke from his chimney.  He somehow managed to get the two of them inside easily, and set the boy on his bed.

"Potions, potions, where are my fucking…" Geoff muttered as he ran to his storage room and began to shuffle through the chests inside.  "Wool, might need that… wood… iron… I forgot I had this diamond!… cauld-there!"

He looked across the labels, grabbing a healing potion and a potion of rejuvenation, before patting his side to check for his knife and, as he jogged through the main room, snagging the bucket of water next to the stove before going back into the bedroom.

Geoff set the items he’d grabbed on the floor, taking his knife out of the sheath and looking at the boy.  From his limited knowledge of anatomy, it didn’t look like there were any organs immediately near the wound, but he’d still have to be careful cutting around the broken arrow shaft.  He started by shucking the boy’s clothes up, revealing a scrawny body underneath the surprisingly thick clothing.

Geoff didn’t swell on that, though, instead focusing on making a few incisions, enough to expose the shaft so he could pull it out.  He dunked the wool into the water, holding it over the new bleeding, and uncorked the bottle of healing with his teeth.  Somehow, onehanded, he managed to get most of it into the kid, and he pulled the waterlogged wool off to watch it heal.  He poured the potion of rejuvenation into the boy’s mouth as well, and left the kid on the bed while he went to rinse off his hands.

It took a few days, during which Geoff worried the kid wouldn’t  _actually_ wake up and he’d come back to a body on his bed, but when he walked in to trickle some water down his throat, he saw dull green eyes blink back at him.

4 - Michael

The boy’s name was Gavin Free, and it’d been about a month since he’d ended up moving in with Geoff.

To be fair, it had started that Geoff wanted to keep an eye on the skinny lad, and he’d found he DEFINITELY had his hands full when Gavin had snuck out to find wood and milkweed to make a new longbow to go with the arrows Geoff had no need for.  Then it turned into Gavin getting a bit of an infection in his wound, and, well, he’d really just never left.

Geoff couldn’t find it in himself to complain, anyway.  The lad kept his house bright and cheerful, and he’d forced Geoff to make some badly-needed renovations, as well as an addition once Gavin was well enough for Geoff to be comfortable with him out of his sight.

Geoff couldn’t help but smile to himself, sneaking a peek at Gavin out of the corner of his eye.  The lad had his bow slung over a shoulder, quiver of arrows strapped across his chest.  He was, for once, fairly quiet as they walked through the woods on their way to hunt.

"Did you hear that?" Gavin asked suddenly, reaching over to grab Geoff’s sleeve as he stopped.  Geoff listened for a moment, but shook his head.

"No, what’s wrong buddy?" he asked.  Gavin’s forehead furrowed, and he pointed off to their left.

"Over there, I think…I think someone’s fighting a bear!"

Geoff’s eyes widened, and he drew his sword to follow Gavin at a run.  Bears were  _rare_  in this area, the main reason he’d chosen the area, and they gave really good, fatty meat for winter providing you could kill it.

Geoff took a glance at Gavin as the latter scrambled up a tree for vantage, and decided that it would be worth at least the attempt.  And if they ended up respawning, at least they’d be able to help each other through the disorientation and weakness.

Geoff shook the thoughts from his mind, running towards the growing sounds of the bear and battle, and burst through the trees into a clearing.

A redheaded boy who couldn’t have been much older than Gavin held a bloody stone sword up to the clearly wounded bear.  The boy, however, was panting and sweaty, and Geoff knew he couldn’t go much longer.

He stood out of the way for a moment when he heard Gavin’s shout, and the bear turned just in time to get an arrow to the chest.  Geoff charged in with his diamond sword, swinging as hard as he could and drawing a long cut into the bear’s neck.

Blood burbled and the bear gave a half-groan, half-roar as it fell.  Geoff pushed his sword into the bear’s chest, leaning all of his weight to push it in to stab the heart.  The bear twitched as Geoff pulled it out, and he neatly dodged the last swipe of the animal before it died.

"I fucking had it!"  Geoff turned to see the boy wobble a bit before storming over him.  His curls were flat to his head, sword held in one hand with the other made into a fist.  He shook it at Geoff.  "That bear is mine!  You had no fucking right!"

"I’m sorry, kid, but I’m pretty sure we saved your ass!" Geoff fired back, gesturing between himself and Gavin, who was walking over after jumping down from the tree.  "If you’d rather, we could’ve left you to die against that thing!"

"Maybe I’d have liked that better!"  Geoff took a moment to study the angry-looking boy.  He was, unfortunately, just as skinny as Gavin (really, what was up with the strays he was finding and not having eaten before meeting him?) and wearing threadbare cotton clothing.  There was nothing that said he would survive the coming winter even if he HAD beaten the bear.

He shook his head briefly, focusing in on the argument Michael and Gavin were now having about Gavin’s accent.  He sighed, cursing his luck, and asked, “What’s your name, kid?”

"Michael, Michael Jones, and I’m not a kid, I’m 24."  The boy, Michael, looked defiant as he stared at Geoff.  "Listen, at least let me have the pelt?  I just want to make some new clothes."

Geoff winced at the pleading that had entered Michael’s voice, but answered, “Yeah, sure, we don’t need the pelt.  We’ll give you some of the food too, you  _did_  fight it the longest of all of us.  Just show us where to take it.”

Michael looked uncomfortable for a moment, scuffing his ratty shoes against the ground.  ”I…well, I’m a nomad.  I don’t…don’t have a place to take it.”

Geoff sighed.

3 - Ray

It had only been a week, but Michael was settling in nicely.

After their initial animosity, the two boys had become thick as thieves, to Geoff’s dismay.  He hadn’t needed to expand again, as the two lads were comfortable sharing a room (Geoff suspected it was more, but had absolutely no proof as any sound that came from their room was an odd squawk followed by a yell that insulted Gavin in increasingly creative ways), and Michael’s new clothing was warmer and better made than his previous clothing had been.  He’d even fashioned himself a hat with the top of the bear’s head, keeping the ears, somehow, in place.

As it was, Geoff was glad they were along for the long, boring walk to Achievement City.

"What if…a dog’s face was replaced with a dick?" he heard Gavin ask behind him, and he suppressed his snort of laughter.

"Gavin, I’m pretty sure that couldn’t possibly happen," Michael groaned, and Geoff snickered at the two of them.

"No, but would the heads be switched around, so the dick is their face?  Or would it have two dicks?  Oh!  Would spit become-"

"Okay, that’s enough," Geoff said loudly, cutting off whatever Gavin was about to say - he was pretty sure he could guess anyway - and paused to look at the two.  "We’re almost to the City; we’ll be there in about half an ho-"

"Fuck!"

The yell was accompanied by the thunk of flesh hitting wood, and Geoff motioned for the two lads to stay behind him.  He put his hand on his sword, weaving through the trees toward the sound of mutterings.

He caught a flash of black and red through the trees, pacing back and forth, and frowned.  The only people who wore red or black at all were nobility, as the few who could afford the dye (most peasants wore green, as plant matter was easily found, or a mix of grays and whites), and assassins, whose purses were heavy with coin from their various  _escapades_.

Geoff hid himself behind a tree, and looked over to see Michael do the same.  Presumably, Gavin was already holed up in a tree.  The only one of them to bring any weaponry was Gavin, as swords within the city were prohibited unless one was a guard.

Geoff peeked around to see a short but well-built young man pacing the clearing.  He was dressed nicely in black slacks, white dress shirt, and a black cape lined with red.  He was dark-skinned, showing his southern heritage, and had a map in his hands.

A diamond rapier was leaned against the tree, and Geoff silently judged the distance.  It was likely that Gavin could get him before he could even get to his sword.  At least, that’s what Geoff hoped.

He took a deep breath, and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Fucking-"  The guy jumped at his sudden appearance, falling to his backside.  Geoff ignored the snickers from the trees.

"Who are you?" he asked.  "And what are you doing by yourself outside the city, punching trees?"

"I should ask you the same question!" the man - boy really, he was likely younger than even Gavin - sniffed haughtily.  "I am a member of the Rosalia Creed, thank you very much.  I have an important meeting to attend in Achievement City.  Now I ask you, what are you doing here?"

"I am Geoff Ramsey, and I am on my way to Achievement City with my two companions Gavin and Michael," he answered.  "You’re about half an hour to the north."

The kid deflated.  ”Fuck,” he groaned.  ”I thought for sure I could make it this time!  I’m terrible with directions, all but flunked that part of the training,” he muttered.  ”I’m Ray, and I would be in your debt if you would allow me to travel with you.”

Geoff looked back, finding Gavin and Michael stood side-by-side behind him.  Gavin’s bow was hanging next to his side, and Michael had his arms crossed.  It was obviously up to him.

"Sure, dude, come on," he said, sighing.

2 - Jack

Geoff was starting to wonder when he’d started collecting people.

He shook his head, banishing the mental image that had brought to mind.  More like, people were just finding reasons to move in with him, he decided.

They’d gotten to Achievement City, and Ray had split away from them to attend his meeting.  Not even an hour later, he’d somehow found them in the fishing district (how, he’d never revealed), and asked if he could at least travel with him.  He’d been missing his cape, and there were holes in his lapel from some bejeweled ornament that Geoff hadn’t bothered to notice.

So they’d all walked back to his cabin, and, well.  Ray was set up in with the rest of the lads in ‘their’ room of the house now.  Geoff was afraid to venture into the room he’d originally built for one.

And now, somehow, he’d managed to get out of the house without anyone coming with him.

He’d have at least appreciated the help hunting, but Geoff wasn’t going to complain since he now had a few hours to just himself.  He held his sword loosely against his side, soft suede boots making almost no noise against the forest floor.

His ears, while not as sharp as Gavin or Ray’s, picked up the lowering of a cow just off to his left.  A cow, something that would give him quite a bit of meat for the upcoming winter.  It didn’t take long to track it down, the gentle beast standing in the trees alone.  Geoff quickly killed it, but frowned when he tried to move it.

"Hello there!"  Geoff turned, giving a bemused smile to where the voice had come from.  Trees rumbled for a bit before a bearded man came out of the woods, pickax slung over a shoulder.

"Hello," he said, and the man came over with his hand held out.  Geoff shook it, and noted the callouses on the man’s hand.  "Geoff Ramsey."

"Jack Pattillo."  The handshake was firm, and Jack’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.  "Need some help with that?"

"Yeah."  Between the two of them, they dragged the cow back to Geoff’s house, and Geoff directed them around the back to the shed.

Between the two of them, they hefted it up to the rafters, and Geoff grinned at him.  ”So what brought you out today?” he asked, motioning Jack to follow him to the house.

"Just out getting some wood, gotta have something to do over the winter while I wait for spring," Jack replied, smiling genially at the three inside the house.  Geoff grinned at them as well, giving a little shake as he walked in the door.

“Hey, guys, how’s dinner looking?” Geoff asked, putting his hat and gloves on a little hand-made drying rack in the corner.  He took his and Jack’s jackets into his room, coming back out to look at the pot on the stove.

“Almost done, the meat’s falling off the bones,” Michael said, putting the lid back on.  “There should be enough for lunch tomorrow too.”

“Good.”  Geoff pulled down his rough-hewn bowls and spoons, setting them out on the table.  He didn’t have enough chairs, and instead elected to stand.  “That’s how we met him, me and Gavin,” he said, gesturing to the lad.  “Michael was fighting the bear tonight’s stew is made of.  And Ray’s just the other one.”

“Gee, thanks,” Ray muttered, but he wasn’t really mad since he dragged out a pail of water to pour into the little wash basin.

Michael dragged the pot over to the small stone circle in the middle of the table, which helped keep the wood from getting too hot, and set the lid on another stone stand next to the stove.

The only sound for the next little while was the click of wood on wood.  Jack had a couple bowls before he pushed himself back from the table.  Gavin and Michael had already washed their bowls out after a bowl and a bit each, and Ray was halfheartedly picking at what little remained in his bowl.  Geoff, for his part, just set his down and grinned at Jack.

“See, Michael?  He can cook,” he said, gesturing to the redhead.  “Gavin is a dead shot with his bow, but he tends to overcook things and think they’re good, and Ray just doesn’t have the patience.  I don’t know how he ever stayed in the Rosalia Assassins as long as he did.”

Ray looked up at the sound of his name, but ignored the jab and buried his nose back into the book he’d been working on for a week.  Gavin was currently pinned beneath Michael, who was murmuring into his ear as the two struggled.

Outside, the wind had picked up, and the sky was dark.

Geoff and Jack had dragged chairs over from the table while lads lounged on the floor in front of the fire.  Michael was down half-heartedly wrestling with Gavin while Ray had moved from reading to sketching in his little pad.

"I don’t know what I’m gonna do with those three assholes," Geoff muttered, rummaging through his storage room until he found a couple bottles of cider.  "Winter is gonna be hell."

"It already is," Michael said, pointing out the window.  Geoff frowned, holding back a groan at the sight.  White obscured the outside world, and Geoff couldn’t even see the tree that was ten feet outside his window.

"I don’t think you’re getting home in that, dude," he said, clapping Jack on the shoulder.  "Don’t worry, there’s room here for you."

A night turned into four when the blizzard didn’t stop, and then most of the winter when the snow proved to be very light, fluffy, and impossible to walk in.  By the time spring came, it was natural to wake up to loud snores, and to find little wooden carvings all over, and Geoff didn’t really remember what life was like before Jack came along.

1 - Ryan

Geoff loved spring.  The best feeling in the world, to him, was waking up to warmth and melting snow, and, as soon as there were only tiny vestiges of white on the ground, gathering up his seeds and such to make a new weekly trip to Achievement City.

And now, he thought gleefully as he led the way into town, he had four more sets of hands to help him.

He set his load on the floor of his designated stall, the one he’d had for the last five years he’d been doing this, and grinned at his companions.  ”Just set it down here,” he said.  ”Be back here by the time the sun crosses the midway of the sky, we’ll be packing up to take what’s left back.”

"What do you mean what’s left?" Gavin asked, panting a bit as he leaned against the counter.  The stock of bear had been a little  _too_  kind on Geoff and Jack, but for the three lads, Geoff was just thankful they’d had it.  ”There’s so much, we’re going to have to drag it all back!”

"Stick around here for a few hours, then," Geoff said, bustling around and organizing.  "You’ll be surprised."

Gavin gave a small snort, but hitched his bow a bit tighter to him and helped Geoff set up.  ”I suppose,” he muttered.

Geoff hung his sign to the top of the stall, grinning at a few people he recognized as regulars.  He pulled out another signboard, this one covered in prices and images.

Geoff didn’t even realize when Gavin left, presumably to meander around the small city, and as a couple hours passed the inflow of people slowed.  When the last customer had walked away, happy with his purchase of seeds, Geoff hopped up on the counter.

_Thud_

"Uh…"  Geoff looked over to the person laid out prone on the ground.  "You okay, buddy?"

"Ow…"  The man sat up and rubbed his stomach, looking over at Geoff.  "Yeah, I guess."

"What were you doing that you fell out of the sky?" Geoff asked, looking him over.  His blond hair was disheveled from the fall, and blue eyes peered at him in slight confusion.

"Uh…I gotta go," the man said, pushing himself up and running off.

Geoff just shook his head and sighed

When the others came back to help him carry everything back, he regaled them with the story on the way out of town.  They laughed and made fun the entire way back to Geoff’s cabin, and he put the incident out of his mind.

They did the exact same the next week, and Geoff was working through a chest when suddenly, a block disappeared in front of him.

"Uh…whoops," came a voice from the hole.  Geoff looked down to see the same guy who’d fallen out of the sky last week below him.

"Dude, you sure you’re okay?" he asked, staring down at the guy.  He looked like he considered running, but Geoff just held out a hand and he sighed.  Geoff pulled him into the stand, thankful the customers had all been served, and quickly replaced the floor.

"All right, I want a few answers," he said, turning back to the guy.  The other scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  "Let’s start with a name."

"Ryan.  Haywood," he added belatedly, and Geoff nodded.

"Geoff," he said, and Ryan gave a sheepish nod.  "What were you trying to accomplish when you, you know, fell from the sky?  And dig up from below?"

"That escalated quickly," the guy said, and Geoff quirked an eyebrow at him.  "I was, uh…"  Ryan trailed off into a mumble.

"English, please," Geoff said, trying not to laugh.  Behind Ryan, he saw Gavin walk up from the docks area, and the lad slowly swung his bow off his chest.  Geoff motioned for him to hold, and waited for Ryan to answer.

"I…couldn’t afford it until after I’d have sold the product," Ryan admitted, and he added, "But I would’ve paid you back!"

"I’m sure you would’ve," Geoff said, and nearly laughed at Ryan’s surprised face.  "Now, however, I’ve a better idea."

When Michael, Ray, and Jack came back, it was to find Geoff fully packed away and an extra for the summer.

+1 - Geoff

The hazy days of summer couldn’t have gone by better.

Ryan proved to be as hardy a farmer as Jack, and just as good of a worker.  Geoff’s proposal to pay him four ingots every two weeks in exchange for daily work on Geoff’s personal garden (Ryan, whose home farm was on the other side of Achievement City, essentially began living with them) was probably one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

Geoff couldn’t help but notice, however, when he started to wake up to find Gavin in his room, or to come out to stroke the fire and find Jack shirtless in the lads’ room.  It wasn’t unusual to find Ryan in their room either, the older man wrapped around Gavin or Ray in the mornings.

He, however, wasn’t sure when, exactly, his bed became shoved in next to Jack’s.

"Uh, Jack?" he asked, staring at the new double bed. "Is…is there something you’d like to tell me?

Jack, who sat at the table whittling away at a piece of wood, looked up. “What’s up?” he asked, walking over to their shared room.

"I’m pretty sure this wasn’t like this when I got up," Geoff said, pointing into the room. Jack looked in, flushed a little, and smiled at Geoff sheepishly.

"Surprise?" he offered, giving the older man a shrug. Geoff just raised an eyebrow at him, and Jack sighed.

"Well, uh, Ryan wanted to cuddle, but I wasn’t up," he said. "So, the beds got pushed together to make room."

"Was this while I was out hunting?" Geoff asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah." Jack walked in as well. "I forgot to move that, I’ll do that now."

"Don’t worry about it," Geoff said dismissively. "I was just wondering."

Jack just gave a helpless smile, and Geoff grinned back at him. Until the next morning, when he woke up to Gavin and Michael in the bed next to him.

"Seriously, guys?" he asked (not whined; he did not whine). "I’m pretty sure I was alone last night!"

"If Ray and- mmph!" Michael smiled sweetly at Geoff, dragging Gavin behind him and out of the room.

"You didn’t see anything!" he called, slamming the door to what was originally Gavin’s room closed.

As the weeks passed, and Ryan’s debt was paid off (somehow he managed to stick around, Geoff noticed), he saw more and more signs of something fishy happening inside his home.  He walked into the lads’ room more than once to basically find blank and blank together (literally; it seemed like every time he turned around he found two different people together).  It finally got to the point where he told everyone to stay where they were after dinner, and glared them all down.

"Okay, guys, we have to have a bit of a chat," he said, looking around at each of them.  Gavin was slumped in his chair, flushed to his hair, and neither Ray nor Michael were looking at him.  Ryan stared off somewhere over his shoulder, leaving Jack the only one to look him in the eye.  "I keep seeing all of you with each other all over the place, what’s going on?"

He watched Jack look around at the others, and he sighed before looking over at Geoff.

"We’re…all kind of in a relationship and, well, the reason you keep finding us is because we really want you to join us," he said, motioning Geoff to follow him.  Somehow, four beds had been shoved together in the middle of the room, blankets and pillows scattered to form a bit of a wallow in the middle.

"We just weren’t sure how to ask," Gavin finished from behind Geoff, sounding morose.

"Uh, maybe just like that?" Geoff asked, deadpan. They stared at him for a moment, and Geoff rolled his eyes.  
  
"YES! That’s a yes!" he yelled. Ray was the first to move, surrounding Geoff in a giant hug. He was followed by the others in quick succession, leaving Geoff as the center of a warm ball of men.

That night, they shoved another bed into the mix, and Geoff couldn’t recall ever feeling more content.


End file.
